Modern vehicle seats are becoming more and more comfortable as a further understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability is achieved. Vehicle seating assemblies that include comfort components in the vehicle seatback and the vehicle seat can provide vehicle occupants with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle travel. Additionally, various sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers can prove challenging when providing vehicle seating assemblies designed to accommodate such passengers. Accordingly, vehicle seating assemblies that include components configured to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers, as well as the desired posture and sitting positions of those drivers and passengers, has become increasingly important.